¿Estudiamos?
by VocaloidsuperFan
Summary: (Atención! Lemon y incesto! RINXLEN ) Rin y Len se quedan solos en casa, el propio Len tiene que estudiar y le pide a Rin que no haga locuras, pero al final ¿Cuál será la mayor locura? mal sumary pero dénle una oportunidad! y dejen reviews! pliss! Completa


_**Mi primer one-shot! atención! INCESTO y LEMON! RinxLen! **_

* * *

Rin acababa de llegar a casa después de una laboriosa y agotadora tarde de estudio en el Colegio. Al ver un par de zapatos en la entrada que conocía muy bien pensó que su hermano gemelo debería de estar ya en casa. "_Oh Len_"-pensaba Rin- "_solo por un lazo sanguíneo, un estúpido lazo sanguíneo..._" Hacía ya tiempo que algo había cambiado en Rin. Su día a día, su comportamiento, su físico..., en general, había cambiado. Ese algo, algo imposible de retener era el crecimiento. Rin era una muchacha muy guapa, cabello color dorado siempre sujetado con horquillas y adornado con un bonito lazo blanco muy dulce. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, brillantes y profundos como para perderse en ellos. Era de tez pálida, blanca como la leche y era una niña muy linda. Muchos estaban profundamente enamorados de ella, y muchas veces a la casa llegaban regalos amorosos como un bonito ramo de flores, bombones y otros dulces, chocolate y muchos mas ; sin embargo, ella siempre los rechazaba con una sonrisa y los devolvía a todos con una dulce mirada no pudiendo aceptarlos. Siempre pasaba eso o, era su gemelo Len el que abría la puerta al recibirlos y los amenazaba con una buena paliza si no dejaban a su hermana en paz.

Rin subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación y al cabo de un rato un chico muy guapo de pelo rubio al igual que el de la joven, y de un rostro muy similar al de esta abrió la puerta.

-Hoy nos quedamos solos Rin, papa y mama salieron y no volverán hasta mañana, estaré estudiando hasta tarde, no hagas ruido y no hagas locuras. -le dijo Len.

-¡Yo no hago locuras!-respondió la chica rubia

-Como tu digas princesa, pues no molestes ¿vale? duerme bien Rin -le dijo Len con una sonrisa dulce que no pudo evitar sonrojar a Rin y esta retirando la mirada asintió.

-Bien, adiós. -y Len salió de la habitación confundido,-

-"¿y eso? ¿como había acabado llamando a Rin princesa? No es que ella no lo fuera solo es que...¡Espera! ¡no no no!"-Len cada vez estaba mas confundido y notaba como su corazón latía fuertemente. Intento estudiar algo, pero no lo conseguía, solo daba vueltas a lo ocurrido esa vez. La muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos azules no salía de su cabeza, "su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que se movía su cabello cuando se giraba a verle, su cara iluminada, sus largas piernas, sus pequeños hombros, su cintura, lastima que tuviera muy pequeños los...¡En que demonios estoy pensando!"

En ese momento escuchó un grito, y Len corriendo y dejando lo que estaba haciendo salió de su cuarto en dirección al de su hermana. Pero se tranquilizó al abrir la puerta, Rin solo se había caído de la cama. Len se asomó a verla pero esta seguía dormida. La incorporó y la tumbó en su cama cuando escuchó unas palabras de la boca de la muchacha...

-Len...-dijo Rin con mirada suplicante que acababa de incorporarse y estaba sentada - tengo miedo no te vayas

Rin se había despertado y miraba a Len suplicante casi llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin? ¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó Len ruborizado mientras se sentaba junto a Rin

Rin abrazó a Len y el chico ruborizado hasta las orejas sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Que-que-querían separarte de mi Len, por favor, pro-pro-prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado.-dijo Rin con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Len

-Te-te-te lo prometo Rin -y entonces Rin soltó a Len y lo miró con una de sus bonitas y dulces sonrisas.

-Gracias hermano -respondió Rin y entonces pensó, "hermano, que palabra mas despreciable" lo que no imaginaba la muchacha era que su hermano estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Ri-ri-rin...

-¿Si Len?

Len tragó saliva y armándose de valor se acercó a Rin.

-¿Pu-puedes abrazarme como antes? -preguntó Len muy rojo a lo que añadió- se-se-se-se está muy agusto

Rin muy pero que muy sorprendida abrazó a Len y entonces este descubrió una gran sensación de placer en si y llegó a una conclusión. Definitivamente tendría que decirselo...iba a hacerlo cuando descubrió que Rin estaba dormida en sus brazos. La acostó y cuando se iba a ir una mano la agarró del brazo. Rin. ¿Cómo podía una chica despertarse tan fácilmente?

-¿Que-e-e-e-e quieres Rin?

-Len...me siento sola...du-du-du...-Rin tragó saliva y continuó toda roja- ¡duerme conmigo!

Len se quedo de piedra, una parte de el quería hacerlo, quería acostarse a su lado, quería besarla como nunca lo había hecho quería abrazarla y sentirla suya. Pero por otro lado no quería hacerle daño, y...tenía miedo, estaba mal muy mal...

-Len, hazlo ¡por favor!

Len decidió hacerlo, y todo ruborizado se acercó a su hermana, se acostó y tapó a ambos. Rin se acercó a Len le agarró la mano y le sonrió

-"Ahora o nunca" -pensó Rin.

-Rin, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó Len.

-Le-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-en, tu-tu-tu-tu...-Rin respiró hondo, su corazón latía fuertemente, hasta Len podía oirlo pero no podía averiguar las palabras que le iba a decir -¡tu me gustas! ¡te amo!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Len en shock, todavía analizaba lo que acababa de decir Rin mientras esta, con mucho miedo estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para el otro lado si no fue porque algo la detuvo, un dulce beso en la mejilla, procedente de un muy contento Len que sujetando la barbilla de Rin, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Rin eres realmente única, eres hermosa, dulce, alegre, algo cabezota pero...

-¡No soy cabezota! Yo prefiero llamarlo tener ideas fijas y no querer cambiar de opinión.

Len se rió y Rin frunció en ceño.

-Lo que quería decir es que yo también te amo Rin -Len dijo esto muy rojo pero sonriente pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no pudo decir nada mas pues un calido y dulce beso de Rin en sus labios le dejo algo aturdido pero cuando quiso reaccionar el beso había terminado.

-Le-en te amo pero...esta mal ¿no?

-calla -le puso las manos alrededor de su cintura la acercó para sí y la besó apasionadamente, Rin algo confundida pues nunca había dado un beso lo correspondió dejando pasar la lengua de Len a su boca mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len y con las manos acarició su cuello. Ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar y coger aliento pero sin moverse de su posición.

-Se que esta mal, pero estando contigo todo me da igual, yo te amo mucho Rin, haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida te quiero mucho como gemelo y además te amo como mas que hermanos, quiero compartir mi vida contigo sin que nadie nos moleste, me da igual si nos juzgan, como te dije todo me da igual cuando estoy contigo.

Rin ante esto comenzó a llorar y hundió su barbilla en el hombro de Len.

-Len te amo, te amo y te amo, no puedo parar de repetirlo, me da igual lo que piensen, fingiremos cuando están papa y mama pero esta noche...¿Len querías estudiar esta noche no? -preguntó Rin con una sonrisa nada inocente.

-¿Quieres estudiar conmigo? -preguntó Len con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por supuesto siempre esta bien aprender, ¿no?

Ante la respuesta Len besó apasionadamente a Rin mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Rin correspondía el beso mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Len. Len bajo de besarle los labios a besarle el cuello con pasión, y Rin que ya había acabado con la camisa de Len la echó a un lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, a jugar con sus mechones rubios. A continuación, Len comenzó a quitarle el camisón a Rin dejándola en ropa interior.

-¿Sabes Len? Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo ¿me enseñas algo mas? -preguntó Rin con una fingida inocencia para luego ponerse sobre Len colocando su mano sobre la cremallera del pantalón de Len.

-Por supuesto princesa pero ahora toca algo distinto, va sobre química -respondió Len pícaro. Y Rin a la respuesta comenzó a bajarle la cremallera a Len.

-Pues bien pongámonos a investigar ¿no mi principe?- preguntó Rin ya desaciéndose del pantalón de Len.

-Claro que si princesa-dijo Len girando y quedando esta vez el sobre Rin. Esta lo besaba mientras le hacía caricias en la espalda y Len en un gesto rápido quitó el sujetador a Rin. Entonces Len besó a Rin en el cuello pero esta vez fue bajando hasta sus pechos donde colocándose sobre su pezón izquierdo empezando a besarlo. Rin entonces utilizó las piernas para bajarle la única parte de Len cubierta hasta ahora y Len notándolo se sorprendió.

-Veo que has hechos tus deberes mi Rin, me toca hacer los mios ¿no?

-¿hace falta preguntarlo querido?

Rin acariciaba el pelo de Len y este acariciaba sus muslos e incluso de vez en cuando llegando a acariciar la entrepierna de Rin mientras le besaba el ombligo de esta.

-Pues mi princesa ya solo nos queda una lección ¿sabes cual es?

-Claro que si pensé que nunca la empezaríamos mi principe

Len mordió y deslizó hacia abajo lo único que le quedaba a Rin de ropa y comezó a besar esa parte intima de Rin pasado al rato Rin giró y Len quedó abajo sorprendido.

-Aprendes rápido princesa

-Gracias guapo -le decía Rin mientras se tumbaba completamente sobre Len- Y dime ¿terminamos el ultimo ejercicio?

Len giró y quedó encima de Rin.

-Claro que si -Len comenzó a meter su parte intima dentro de Rin, mientras esta emitía ciertos quejidos que Len escuchó. -¿Quieres que paremos?

-Ni de broma

Y Len continuó.

Ya pasado mucho rato Len decidió irse a su cuarto para que por la mañana no le sorprendieran sus padres en la habitación de su hermana.

-Len, -dijo Rin desde su cama mientras se volvía a ponerse el camisón.

-¿Si princesa?

-¿Cuando la próxima clase? -preguntó Rin con curiosidad y picardía.

-En cuanto podamos pequeña será nuestro secreto, te extrañaré hasta entonces.

-Len,

-¿Si reina de mi corazón? -dijo Len cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta.

-Me encanta estudiar contigo

* * *

_**Y aquí tienen mi primer one-shot! ¿Qué les pareció? dejen reviews si quieren mas one-shot y nos leemos en Volverte a ver!**_


End file.
